dc_abridgedfandomcom-20200216-history
Superman
Clark Kent or Superman is the self-proclaimed protector of America. He hates all that is foreign, which profoundly affects his relationship with his Russian Clone, Superboy. Superman is one of the main antagonists of Young Justice Abridged Season 2. Personality Superman, despite being kind-hearted and well-meaning, is a racist, xenophobic, reckless and extremely irresponsible man. He is patriotic to the point where he views everything non-American as evil. He disowned his clone Superboy just because he was Russian. Batman, the Justice League and the Team all think of him as dangerous and foolish. Batman often tries and fails to show him his faults. Superman is also sexist, thinking women should clean the kitchen instead of "joining the workforce”. He once said to Cyborg, after he hit Wonder Woman, that you "can only hit a lady if you're married to her”. Overall, Superman acts like an exaggerated racist, patriotic American from the early 1900s, due to his xenophobic and offensive tendencies. Physical appearance Superman is a male Kryptonian with black hair, blue eyes and a muscular physique. He wears a suit embroidered in red and blue. History Origins In 1975, the people of the planet Krypton "kind of fucked up" and doomed their planet. Jor-El decided to send his son Kal-El to a planet where the sun would make him a god. Sent off in a rocket to travel to Earth, Kal was left with a final message from his father: telling him that America was good, while the rest of the world was bad, and also to never trust the women. It can be assumed that the rest of Superman’s origins are similar to that of the classic Superman, except that the Ma and Pa Kent of Earth 16-A were xenophobic, homophobic, racist and incredibly religious rednecks. Ma and Pa believed Clark to be the reincarnation of Jesus Christ, and told him this at a very young age. They also told him that evolution was a lie, and that dinosaur bones were the work of the Devil. Formation of the Justice League By the year 2000, Superman had moved to Metropolis and had began attacking businesses of foreign origins. Superman destroyed all the Taco Bells in five different cities, and this rampage inspired Green Lantern to team up with Batman and take Superman out. Batman and Green Lantern tracked Superman back to Metropolis. Although Batman wanted to exercise caution, Green Lantern didn’t listen and blindly attacked the Man of Steel. Clark easily defeated Green Lantern and almost did in the Dark Knight as well, stopping only when Batman told him that he knew Superman's secret identity. When asked how he knew, Batman explained that he went through a list of all new arrivals to Metropolis, ran background checks on them, and, after hearing about miracles in Smallville and how they matched Clark’s description, came to the conclusion that Clark Kent and Superman were one in the same. Superman called this witchcraft as he was not able to comprehend detective work. He then used his x-ray vision to determine that Batman was Bruce Wayne. They were interrupted when Darkseid and his parademons invaded Earth, uniting the three against their common enemy (though Superman thought that the parademons were Chinese). The Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Captain Marvel all arrived separately to help deal with the chaos. Superman was unsure of Wonder Woman’s nationality, but was reassured by Batman that she was Hawaiian. Satisfied, Superman joined with the other heroes to combat their foe. Darkseid descended from his ship, declaring that all he wanted was Justin Timberlake. When Batman insisted that they would not allow Darkseid to kill anyone, he told them that he just wanted to enslave Justin Timberlake and have him forced to sing in a bird cage for him. The group refused to let this happen and engaged Darkseid, who defeated most of them with relative ease. Superman was knocked unconscious and picked up by parademons, who flew him to one of Darkseid’s ships. On the ship, Desaad tortured him by making him listen to foreign national anthems. Batman (disguised as a random civilian) allowed himself to be taken aboard the ship by parademons in order to rescue Superman. He was able to free the fellow hero and use Motherbox technology to intervene on the ground, just as the group's battle with Darkseid hit its climax, the New God's Omega Beams disabled. Cyborg was able to open a portal to Apokolips and, with the combined efforts of the League, they were able to send Darkseid back to his home planet, and repel his invasion fleet. As the dust settled, Superman and the other heroes were booed by the citizens of Metropolis for the massive amount of property damage. In Washington D.C., the President presented the team as the “Justice League of America”, a name the team did not agree on, since Superman had told the President their team name without discussing it with the others. Nevertheless, they decided to keep the name anyway. Atlantean Invasion To be added... The Suicide Squad Incident In 2004, when Batman went undercover in the Suicide Squad as "Black Spider", he enlisted the help of Superman to dress as the Dark Knight and help throw his teammates off the scent of his true identity. When Superman (as Batman) engaged the Squad in the midst of their Arkham Asylum heist, Black Spider (the real Batman) pretended to kill him so that he could finally convince the Squad that he wasn't Batman, as they had suspected from the beginning. Legion of Doom To be added... Meeting Superboy To be added... Running for President To be added... Crisis on Two Earths To be added... Powers and Abilities Kryptonian physiology- Superman gets his powers from the exposure of the yellow sun Flight Superhuman strength X-ray vision- As shown in Justice league war abridged part 1. Batman throws a smoke grenade, however Clark can see right threw it Superhuman reflexes Heat Vision Superhuman speed Appearences Justice league war * Part 1 * part 2 * part 3 * part 4 Thrones of Atlantis * Part 1 * part 2 * part 3 * part 4 * part 5 Relationships Family * Jor-El- Biological father * Laura- Biological mother * MA- Adoptive mother * Pa- Adoptive father * Superboy- Genetic template Allies * Batman- teammate * wonder woman- Ex-wife and teammate * The flash- teammate * Green lantern- teammate * cyborg- teammate * Aquaman-teammate Quotes "witchcraft" - Superman commenting on green lanterns powers "Spill or i'll deport you" - Superman to Batman Trivia * On Earth-16A, Superman and Lois Lane are not a couple * He completely hates Superboy due to him speaking Russian * Clark believes dinosaur bones are the work of the devil. * He dislikes aliens such as Martian Manhunter __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Justice League Members